Worth Fighting For
by ArtisticAngel09
Summary: Levy McGarden lived a life dedicated to work, nothing more; nothin less. That is until a crimson eyed fighter with iron studded piercings showed her otherwise.
1. Workaholic

**So, I have been having a little trouble coming up with new chapters for my other stories; thought I would write something different. I hope you all enjoy, reviews are very much appreciated!**

Levy looked into her coffee mug, sleep trying to take ahold of her. She felt a gentle push on her arm, her senses jolting to the forefront.

"That is the second time in the past 20 minutes, you sure you've been getting enough sleep?" Her best and closest friend Lucy Heartfilia asked, snapping her fingers in Levy's face.

Levy jumped in her seat.

"Huh? No, yeah. I've been sleeping." She lied.

For the past year Levy had been working double shifts at the hospital, ever since her father lost his job; due to "personal issues". She never accounted to be living at home for so long; she also didn't think her father would turn to booze instead of finding a job. Levy found herself stuck being the only source of income; putting her dreams as a writer on hold.

"Levy, how many hours did you work yesterday?" Lucy asked, calling for the waiter to refill their coffee.

Levy calculated it all, holding her fingers up as markers.

"Well, since Lisanna left sick; I'd say about 14 hours. I got to take an extra break though!" Levy smiled, then it seemed to disappear noticing Lucy's expression.

Lucy sighed, picking up her mug and taking another sip of her coffee.

"You need to stop this, I think it's been long enough." Lucy exhaled another deep breathe.

"Lucy, I can't just leave him. Not since my mom, well; you know…" Her sentence seemed to trail off after that.

Levy didn't like bringing up the subject of her mother. What she had done to her father was unforgivable; her mother had decided she was no longer happy with her life as a housewife and left her father high and dry. He wouldn't tell Levy everything about that day, one thing she knew was that it had a lot to do with his unemployment and new found drinking problem. At times she felt bad for her father, she loved him and only wanted to see him happy; yet another reason she couldn't leave him.

"I know, but it wasn't your fault." Lucy looked at her concerned. "Don't let what your mother did define the rest of your life."

"Lucy, I know." Levy looked back down at her coffee. "I just, I just can't leave him; I can't be like her."

"Hey, look at me!" Lucy demanded; Levy lifted her head. "You will never be like her, what she did was selfish; something that you are far from."

Levy just sighed, taking a sip from her mug; than glancing at the clock on the coffee shops wall.

"Oh no!" Levy gasped. "I have to go to work!" Levy jumped out of her seat, placing a few dollars on the table. She gave Lucy a quick hug before running out of the coffee shop; bolting for Magnolia Hospital.

* * *

Levy slowly made her way up the stairs to her house, wincing after every step; she had worked another long 12 hour shift at the hospital. She was in desperate need of a bath and about 2 years' worth of sleep. She unlocked her front door and walked inside. She tiptoed through the kitchen trying to not make too much noise. Looking at the clock on the stove, it was almost 11 o'clock at night; she didn't know how much more she could take.

She stepped into the living room and saw her dad asleep on the recliner, with a beer in his hand; a six pack on the floor. Levy sighed, setting her belongings on the couch and cleaning up the mess that was scattered across the room. Levy had finished picking up the empty cans, grabbing a blanket from off the couch and placing it over her father; he looked peaceful while he slept.

She made her way to her room, bypassing the bathroom; maybe she would have time to take a bath tomorrow. Levy stripped her scrubs off and kicked off her shoes; stretching before pulling her covers on her bed back. Levy laid in her bed, turning her table lamp off; she rolled on her back and looked at the ceiling. Levy could feel her eyelids grow weary, her exhaustion catching up with her body.

* * *

"I just worry about her." Lucy said, twisting a strand of her hair in her hand while she laid on her bed; looking up at her ceiling. "Natsu, she hasn't stopped working. It's all she does anymore."

Lucy sighed, her life seemed difficult lately; her best friend was working herself to death while her boyfriend was halfway across the world fighting in the octagon. She and Natsu had been dating for a little over 6 months and she couldn't be happier, who knew a trip to the gym would be where she would meet the man of her dreams.

"Luce, she'll be ok. From what you tell me she seems like the smart type, she'll know when it's time to stop." Natsu said on the other end of the phone, trying to reassure her.

"Yeah. I think she is just so worried about her father that even if she knew it was too much; she wouldn't be able to stop working." Lucy sighed again, her worrying getting the best of her.

"Hey, she'll be fine; especially since she has a best friend like you!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You're silly, but cute." Lucy giggled, he had a way of making her feel better; especially when she didn't think it was possible.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you and your friend come to my next fight?" Natsu said, excitement in his voice. "It'll be at Tenrou Arena, over by where you live."

Lucy sat up straight in her bed, that was a great idea; something to take Levy's mind off of things.

"Natsu, that's perfect! Nothing takes your mind off of things more than watching two men wrestle and throw punches at each other!" Lucy said, she couldn't wait to tell Levy.

"Yeah? Glad you think so, it'll be next week; on the 9th actually." Natsu said, excited to be seeing Lucy soon. "Hey, best part is I get to see you!"

Lucy giggled.

"I miss you too." Lucy said. "How did your match go tonight by the way?"

"Well I won, although the guy wasn't much of an opponent." Natsu replied, sounding disappointed. "We have been tearing it up in the octagon."

"That's great!" Lucy said, imagining Natsu half-naked; a devious smile spread across her face. "I love watching you fight, you always look so hot in your shorts." She giggled.

"Hehe, to bad I can't kiss you right now…" Natsu said, sighing.

"Only a week left." Lucy said cheerfully. "Oh, I can't wait to tell Levy!"

* * *

Levy woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating on her end table, she caught it right before it fell off. She typed in her passcode, looking at the text messages from Lucy; there must have been at least a dozen.

 _ **Levy…Levy!**_

 _ **Call me!**_

 _ **Hey! You with the blue hair; call me now!**_

 _ **I have good news!**_

 _ **You are going to love it!**_

 _ **Are you even alive?!**_

 _ **Did work finally kill you?!**_

Levy dialed her number, not needing to read any more of the endless list of text messages.

"You're alive!" Lucy shouted on the other end.

"Yes, I was enjoying my slumber though." Levy sighed, rolling over in bed.

"Well, what I'm about to tell you is worth waking you up." Lucy exclaimed. "Next week, you and I are going to Tenrou Arena to watch Natsu in his next fight!"

"Lucy, I can't. I have to work." Levy said, sitting up in bed.

"Already taken care of." Lucy stated.

"How?" Levy questioned.

"I just simply told your boss you needed a day or two for yourself." Lucy answered, sounding proud of herself. "I have also known Mirajane for a few years myself, she totally understands!"

"Lucy, ugh; fine!" Levy sighed, unable to argue any further with her; especially when she was still half awake. "I guess I can dip into some of my vacation hours…"

"Yay, can't wait. We are going to have so much fun!" Lucy screamed in excitement on the other end of the phone. "Oh, we also get to attend the after party! Yay!"

Levy let a little smile escape her mouth, she really appreciated Lucy taking the time to rearrange everything for her; just so she could have a night of freedom.

"Thanks Lucy." Levy said.

"No problem. Well, I gotta go; I have to get to work myself." Lucy said. "I will talk to you later."

"Ok, I think I'm going to sleep a little while longer; unless I get a page from the hospital…" Levy said, sighing over the phone.

With that, Levy hung up the phone; placing it back down on her table. She snuggled back into her bed, unaware of the new and exciting turn her life was about to take.


	2. Iron on Muscle

**wow! Thank you all for the great reviews, it means a lot to me! I was so excited about how well the first chapter went that I had to post another one; hope you all enjoy!**

The warm water mixed with lavender scented bubbles made Levy feel relaxed; she didn't quite remember the last time she had taken anything longer than a 10 minute shower. As if the universe thought it wasn't her time to enjoy another few more minutes of pure bliss, she heard the sound of pots and pans crashing on the kitchen floor. Levy sighed; climbing out of the tub and putting on her orange bath robe.

When Levy reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard her dad moving around in the kitchen; followed by foul language.

"Shit, where the hell is it?" Her dad said, pushing aside the milk in the fridge.

"Dad, what are you looking for?" Levy asked, approaching him cautiously. She could see him stagger; the booze kicking in early today.

Her dad turned around, stumbling and almost running into the side of the fridge.

"I was…I was looking for meh beer!" His sentence followed by the dazed look in his eyes.

"You don't have any more, I cleaned it all up the other day…again…" Levy sighed, walking past him to get a bowl for her cereal.

"Well why'd ya do that?!" He stumbled again, catching himself on the kitchen counter. "I need that!"

"No you don't." Levy protested, one thing he didn't need was another beer. "I think you have hit your limit for the day, drink some coffee."

She heard him sigh, then the sound of his feet stomping through the kitchen to the living room.

"I ain't drinkin no coffee…" He argued with her, she didn't have time for this.

"Well you certainly aren't drinking another bottle of liquor today." She said, turning around to put her hand on her hips; scowling at him.

Levy loved her dad, after all she was all he had. Times like this though, had made her patience wear thin. He drank excessively and whined like a child until he got his next round; it was starting to become too much for her.

"I'm the parent, not you!" He said, plopping down on his recliner and turning the TV on.

"You could have fooled me…" Levy mumbled under her breath, hoping he didn't hear her.

When silence surrounded the house, she knew she had won this argument. Levy took a deep breath before sitting down at the kitchen table and eating her cereal, alone; like every other day of her life.

* * *

"Nurse Levy, paging Nurse Levy to the front." The intercom in the ER echoed, Levy quickly changed into her scrubs.

The sound of heart monitors, followed by the waiting room TV filled the environment; these sounds becoming all too familiar for Levy. She practically lived in Magnolia Hospital, living off of cafeteria food and crappy coffee. Sometimes she daydreamed, when her breaks were quite enough; of living a life of adventure. Other days she wished all she could do was read a book, alone with only her imagination to keep her company. Yet, the realization of her all too depressing life had always woken her up from her silly dreams, she knew it wasn't possible now to live the life she had wanted to live. Levy had originally planned to work in the hospital long enough until she had published her first romance novel, from then on she had always wanted to travel; be free. Levy sighed, taking on all of these responsibilities was wearing her down.

"Levy, are you feeling alright?" A kind and familiar voice invaded her thoughts.

Levy turned around from the charts she was looking at and saw Mirajane standing there; a cup of coffee and a clipboard in her hands.

"Yeah, I am. Still a little tired from my double shift I pulled the other day though." Levy took in a deep breath, setting her charts down and grabbing her coffee mug.

"Ok, just making sure." Mirajane looked at her, concern written on her face. "Oh, so you will be off tomorrow correct?"

"Yes, I'll be back the following day though." Levy said, making sure she knew she hadn't planned on being gone too long.

"Levy, you don't have to. Take all the time you need, it would be good for you." Mirajane smiled at her. "Those bags under your eyes aren't doing your pretty little face any justice." Mirajane said, followed by a little giggle.

Levy rolled her eyes and smiled at her, Mirajane was the Human recourses administrator and cared about everyone in the hospital; from the patients to the employees. Levy had long days at the hospital, but working with great people made it worth it in the end.

"Ok, I'll let you know if I decide to take another day off." Levy smiled, grabbed her clipboard and headed to her next patient.

* * *

Lucy was prancing around her house like a giddy school girl, in a few short hours she would get to see Natsu; and hopefully get Levy out of her funk. She started packing a few things into a duffel bag, just in case they decided to stay in a hotel after the fight; she was hoping they would anyway. Lucy had gotten most of her belongings packed away when there was a light knock on her front door.

"You can come in, doors unlocked!" Lucy shouted, then heard her door open and close shortly after.

"Hey Luce, you almost ready?!" Levy called out.

"Yeah, almost!" Lucy said, grabbing her bag and walking into her fully furnished living room. "Hey Levy, you ready to have a wild night of fun; maybe a few regrets?!" Lucy giggled.

"Ha, you're funny." Levy sat down on one of Lucy's red plush couches; the cushions devouring her tiny body.

"What? Live a little!" Lucy shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her purse, making sure everything was accounted for.

Levy let out a little laugh, struggling for a moment to get out of the couch. Lucy laughed at her tiny struggle, than offered a helping hand; levy took it willingly.

"How do you sit in this thing?!" Levy straightened up her outfit.

"I'm not as tiny as you, so it's not much of a struggle for me." Lucy smiled and let out a silly laugh.

Levy rolled her eyes, grabbing her purse and following Lucy out of her house; her stomach tying into little knots. It had been a while since she had left home for so long, a big part of her worried how her absence would affect her father.

* * *

The hustle and bustle of the arena was a little overwhelming for Levy, she wasn't use to big crowds like this anymore. Lucy had returned, holding two plastic cups in her hands; offering one to Levy before taking her seat.

"What is this?" Levy questioned, pointing at the golden colored liquid.

"Uh, beer…duh!" Lucy said, giving Levy a silly expression.

"I don't know…" Levy looked at the cup.

"Oh stop it, just take a sip…it'll help loosen you up!" Lucy said, taking a sip of her own beer.

Levy looked into the cup a final time before shrugging her shoulders and taking a little sip. The cool liquid went down easily, making her body tingly afterwards. It had been a long time since she had any alcohol of any type, seeing her dad drunk everyday didn't help either.

"Hm, not bad." Levy said, looking at Lucy with a smile.

"See!" Lucy took another sip, looking at the Octagon shaped ring. "Oh, I can wait!"

The arena was filled to the brim with people now, all shouting for their favorite fighters to approach the ring. Lucy was standing up, shouting for Natsu; holding another beer in her hand. She had worn a pair of her favorite denim shorts; which Natsu seemed to like as well. Along with a white t-shirt with "#1" written in red on the front, followed by "Natsu" written on the back.

The lights started zooming in on the ring, then circled around the stadium; the announcers voice rumbling throughout.

"Are you all ready for a night full of brutal hand to hand combat?!" The announcer said. The crowd cheering wildly after.

Levy saw Lucy bouncing up and down, screaming with the rest of them. Then she felt Lucy grab her wrist, pulling her up to stand by her.

"Come on, have a little fun would ya?!" Lucy shouted over the loud music.

"Okay, I just…" Levy was saying before Lucy let out another scream, this one a little louder.

Levy looked in the direction Lucy seemed to divert to, she saw a man walking to the ring; pumping his fists in the air.

"You all know him; you all love him. Give a warm welcome to the raining welter weight champ himself; Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel!" The announcer shouted, followed by another wave of screams.

Levy and Lucy were given great seats, only one row back from the ring itself; giving Levy a great view for as little as she was. Natsu had seen them wave and shout for him, giving Lucy a wink and then stepping into the ring.

Levy saw Lucy's expression change for an instant; the look of concern sweeping across briefly.

"Now, his opponent; Jet!" The crowd shouted, not nearly as much as before.

Once both opponents were in the ring; the rules were announced. Levy let out a low laugh, she thought it was funny that they even talked about "rules"; since there weren't any.

The bell was rung, Natsu and Jet moving into the center of the ring. Natsu landed the first punch; landing directly in contact with Jet's jaw causing him to stumble. Jet shook it off, moving closer to Natsu; he landed a brutal punch to Natsu's gut. Natsu seemed to hunch over for what seemed only a few minutes; giving Jet another opening. Jet took it and lifted his leg to kick the side of Natsu's leg. Natsu fell to the ground, grabbing onto Jet's as well. They were both on the ground, wrestling; until Natsu wrapped his arm around Jet's neck. Natsu had him in a choke hold, waiting for a tap out; Jet wasn't looking like he wanted to give up so easily until his face started to turn blue. Jet struggled, but it was no use; Natsu's muscles flexing around his windpipe. Jet lifted his hand and tapped on Natsu's arm; telling him to release him. The bell rung, the crowd screaming all around; Natsu stood holding his fists up in victory.

"The winner and still the welter weight champion, Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel!" The announcer shouted, the crowd's screams growing louder.

"Yeah Baby!" Lucy shouted, jumping up with joy. "God he is so hot!"

Levy giggled, looking up at her eager best friend.

"Wasn't that amazing?!" Lucy looked at Levy.

"Yeah, he did great." Levy agreed, taking a sip of her beer.

The announcer stated that a short break would take place before the next round of fighters; Lucy grabbed Levy by the wrist dragging her to Natsu's locker room. They waved their all access passes to security, then walked down until they approached a door that had Natsu's name written in sharpie on it.

Lucy opened the door and ran toward Natsu, jumping on him.

"You were amazing!" Lucy shouted, planting kisses on his lips.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her gently.

"Oh, where are my manners? This is my best friend Levy." Lucy said, pointing to Levy. "Levy, this is my boyfriend Natsu."

"Hi, nice to finally meet you." Levy said, holding her hand out for Natsu to shake it.

"Yeah, same here." Natsu shook Levy's hand.

"So, are you leaving now? Since you're done fighting?" Lucy asked, looking eager.

"No way!" Natsu said, smiling at them both. "I am definitely waiting to watch this main event!"

"What's so special about it?" Lucy asked.

"Babe, this guy is nuts! You gotta watch him, when I bulk up to heavy weight I am so fighting him!" Natsu seemed all too eager.

Lucy giggled and then looked at Levy.

"Mind staying for the final match?" Lucy asked.

"Sure, why not?" Levy said, the night had seemed like fun so far.

Once they were all seated again, the announce spoke. Natsu was sitting with them, his arms draped over Lucy's shoulders.

"Now, for the main event!" The crowd started screaming. "Let me introduce the opponent, newcomer Droy!" the crowd seemed to boo, not many screams of excitement to be heard.

"Ok I see you all want the champ to come out!" The crowd started shouting again, Levy noticed a lot of woman had now stood up; getting a better view. "Now, introducing the Heavy Weight Champ; Gajeel "the Iron Fist" Redfox!" The whole arena went wild, Levy turned to the figure of a man walking out into the crowd.

Levy couldn't quite see what he looked like, even with how close they were; his features being hidden by a hooded black silk robe he wore. He walked toward the ring, his arms dangling by his sides; not pumping his fists like they others before him. He seemed to have a different demeanor; almost assurance that he knew he would win. The tall man stepped into the ring, shaking his arms. Levy watched the crowd, the anticipation seemed to gnaw at them all. Then, the man slipped his robe off; revealing himself. Levy stared at him in awe, he certainly was huge. She never knew muscles that big even existed; no wonder he was the heavy weight champion. His long black hair had caught her attention, followed by is many iron studs lining his eyebrows all the way down to his legs; the man was covered. Levy was even close enough to notice his crimson red eyes; she took a double take and noticed they were staring at her.


	3. That Smirk

**I am so happy that everyone is enjoying this story, it is becoming really fun to write. I decided to post the next chapter because all the positive feedback has really given me a lot of motivation. Hope you all enjoy...Reviews and Follow/Favs are very much appreciated!**

Gajeel sat in is locker room, zoning out the sound of screaming fans coming from the arena. His hands placed over his lap, head hung low; taking in deep breaths. He didn't understand many things, his childhood was one of them. He spent years pining for his mother's approval; after his father had abandoned him. In the end it was all for nothing, he was left alone; at the young age of 12. After that it was foster home after foster home, until he finally decided a family wasn't for him. He despised all of them, learning to live off of hate; despair. Growing up in the wastelands of Fiore, you develop a hardness to every aspect of your life; Gajeel understood this more than anyone.

Fighting had become his way of survival, anyone who opposed him would feel his wrath. They ended up avoiding him as time went by, not wanting any altercations; leaving him alone again. Gajeel finally realized that was one thing he became good at, fighting. He learned to live off of it, fighting in underground arenas and making profit when he had won them. He had become a champion in their eyes; undefeated. Yet, he still lived a lonely life, he became use to it. Knowing that was the only way he was allowed to live, the words of his mother always ringing in his ears.

" _Gajeel, you ruined everything! He left because of you!"_ His mother would say, abandoning him when he would cry. _"It's all your fault, nothing but a disappointment!"_

Gajeel believed those words for a long time, until he eventually didn't care; becoming numb inside.

It had been nearly 2 years now, since Jose from The Phantom Lord Agency; had found him. They had seen something in him apparently, it seemed to pay off in the end; now earning the title of Heavy Weight Champion. He had everything he had ever wanted, money, fame and women; he didn't need silly things like love and family. Yet, when he would lay awake in bed with a woman from the night prior; he felt a void inside him.

Gajeel took another deep breath, standing up and shaking off any unneeded and unwanted thoughts.

"Let's do this!" Gajeel said, walking outside; toward the arena.

* * *

Gajeel heard his song playing, Iron man By Ozzy Osbourne; it always seemed to get him pumped. He stepped out into the screaming crowd, walking down the long walkway; only looking ahead of him. He approached the ring, stepping inside it; shrugging his robe off. The crowd had now become louder, hearing the amplified screams of woman; he always seemed to get that reaction from them when he revealed himself. He scanned the crowd, looking for anything interesting; until his eyes landed on something he couldn't look away from.

She sat in the second row from the ring, with short blue hair; pinned back by an orange headband. Her expression had shown him that she saw his gaze on her; the complexion on her face turning a very bright red. Her eyes diverted to look to the ground, embarrassment taking over; yet he even seemed intrigued by that as well. She seemed to try to avoid looking at his gaze; now looking to her blonde friend sitting beside her. Before he could notice anything else about her, the sound of the announcer introducing his competitor echoed through the arena.

The man that walked up seemed to be a decent size; his muscles nowhere near Gajeel's though. Levy took a quick glimpse at the champ again; his focus now on his competitor. Maybe she was seeing things, there was no way he would take notice of her; someone so little. They walked into the center of the octagon, eyes meeting in a prefight stare. The referee named the rules again; being that there were none. They tapped fists and separated; waiting for the bell to ring.

The bell had run, Levy wanting to look away; for some reason she was nervous. Droy, his opponent seemed to be sizing him up; side stepping around the ring. Gajeel seemed irritated, wanting the match to end quickly; that was when he struck.

Gajeel landed a right hook to Droy's face, sending him staggering back a few feet. Droy tried shaking it off, walking forward again; throwing a weak punch. Gajeel blocked it and countered with a swift kick to his side; Droy doubled over with pain. Gajeel took his opening, landing multiple punches on his opponent; the fight seemed all too easy for him. One thing he hated more than anything, were weak opponents; it felt like a waste of time. Gajeel than felt Droy's fist slamming into his face, he shook with fury. One thing he didn't take lightly was being hit in the face; big NO in his book. Gajeel stepped back, slipping his gloves off; he was done with this side show of a fight.

"Our champ is serious now!" The announcer spoke, crowd screaming. "Looks like he is going to throw is signature punch; The Iron Fist!" The crowd screamed louder with anticipation.

* * *

Levy wasn't quite sure what the announcer meant until she noticed Gajeel's bare fists. They had Iron studded piercings on them; which didn't look good for his opponent. Levy didn't know if she was prepared for what was about to happen, she took a huge gulp of her beer.

"Levy, you ok?" Lucy inquired, looking at her.

"Huh? Oh yeah, no worries!" Levy said, looking back at the ring.

"This match is so over!" Natsu said, leaning forward; excitement showing in his face.

Levy looked over at him, she didn't quite understand what was going on.

"Ok, so this is what he does whenever he wants to finish a fight; it's like his secret weapon!" Natsu smiled.

Levy looked back to the ring, Gajeel's bandaging and gloves were lying on the floor; his pierced knuckles gleaming in the light.

Droy seemed to register what was happening, taking an awkward step back. Gajeel smirked, walking toward him; fists in position to strike. Droy put his fists up as a defense; yet it didn't seem to have an effect. Gajeel swung a punch right into the center of his jawline; little circle indentations already starting to show. Gajeel didn't stop there, he swung faster and harder; every punch connecting to a part of Droy's body. Droy seemed to get in one last punch before Gajeel swung his final blow, right dead center in his gut; literally knocking the wind right out of him. Droy fell to the floor, the sound of him hitting the padded ring echoing throughout; the crowd went silent.

"The winner and raining Heavy Weight Champion! Gajeel "The Iron Fist" Redfox!" The crowd went ballistic, woman screaming and even the occasional bra flying across the arena.

Levy was dumbfounded, she hadn't seen a fight like that in forever; yet she didn't really watch fighting quite often.

"That….was…AMAZING!"Natsu flew up in his seat.

Lucy just giggled at his outburst, turning to look at Levy.

"Well, that was quite the fight." Lucy said, giving Levy a smile.

"Yeah…" Was all Levy could say, she than turned her gaze back to the ring; Gajeel sending a quick smirk her way.

* * *

The party was held at the Blue Pegasus club; strobe lights and loud music surrounding them. Lucy had gone to the bar to get a round of drinks, leaving Levy and Natsu to sit around awkwardly.

"So, how long have you and Lucy been friends?" Natsu inquired.

"Um, hmm….about 5 years." Levy smiled, thinking back on it. "Yep, 5 years."

"Wow!" Natsu scratched the back of his head. "So, she tells me you're quite the worker…"

"Yeah, unfortunately I have to be. Some family issues came up, so I had to be the responsible one." Levy sighed.

"It'll all get better, it always does." Natsu said, patting her on the back. Levy managed to lose a little footing, he was certainly strong.

As if Levy couldn't feel any more awkward, she saw a figure approaching them; a tall one at that. Her stomach dropped and she felt heat rush up her face; she was sure she looked ill.

"Well, if it isn't Salamander!" Gajeel said, giving Natsu a hard pat on the back. "How's welter weight treatin ya?"

"Fine, for now…I'm actually in the middle of bulking up!" Natsu replied, a wicked grin showing on his face. "I'll blow your undefeated title to smithereens!"

Natsu stood tall and pumped his fist in the air; Gajeel looked at him and chuckled.

"Gihi, whatever helps you sleep at night; speaking of…" Gajeel turned his attention to Levy. "Who's this?"

Natsu looked from Gajeel to Levy and then slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Oh, this is Levy, my girlfriends really good friend." Natsu said. "They came to watch me fight."

Gajeel walked closer to Levy, only inches away from her; his body smelled amazing. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Well…I hope you got a good look…" Levy could feel the smirk on his lips.

Her face turned bright red, the rush of heat coursing through again.

"Umm, yep! Sure did!" She said, trying to end the conversation.

Just when she thought her night was going downhill and fast; Lucy showed up holding a plate of shots. Levy snatched one up quicker than the rest and tilted her head back, letting the clear liquid run down her throat. She felt the burn and then her body started to relax.

"Much better." Levy said, looking at Lucy's stunned expression.

"Wow Levy!" Lucy looked at her friend in bewilderment. "Didn't think you had that in ya…"

Levy blushed and then her attention was to Gajeel, his smirk becoming more devious by the minute; he looked hungry.

"Careful ladies, don't want to be taking anyone to the hospital tonight!" Natsu said, trying to sound like a joke.

"Nah, we'll be okay…after all Levy is a nurse!" Lucy interjected.

Gajeel turned to attention at the comment.

"Hmm, now that I think about it... So you're a nurse?" Gajeel said, that smirk still plastered on his face.

"Um yeah…" Levy wasn't quite sure where he was going with this.

"I had a rather nice dream about a nurse last night…want to help me re-enact it?" Gajeel's face was next to hers; whispering in her ear.

Levy thought she was going to pass out, she looked to Lucy; trying to get a little help for the situation. Lucy was already too far gone, she had finished off the plate of shots and had gathered another one full of what looked like red jello shots.

"Umm, no that's alright…." She started to back away from the all too alluring fighter. "You don't look hurt or sick to me…so therefore there wouldn't be a need for it."

"Oh trust me, there's a need." Gajeel looked Levy up and down, the blush rushing through her face again.


	4. Butterflies

**I am loving all the reviews! Thank you all so much! So here is the next chapter…I had to break it in half, otherwise it would be close to 5000 words…Hope you all enjoy!**

Um, oh boy…" Levy said, backing up; away from his crimson red stare. "I, uh…Oh, Lucy's calling me!"

Levy managed to duck around his body and scurry toward where Lucy and Natsu were.

"Hey girl, looks like you were getting cozy with metal head over there!" Lucy said, leaning up against Natsu for support; the shots kicking in.

"Far from it!" Levy protested, sure he was hot; the very sight of him screamed sex. Yet, her better judgement advised against it.

"Probably a good thing you didn't, he is quite the ladies' man…if ya know what I mean…" Natsu interjected, looking from Levy to where Gajeel was standing up against a wall; looking directly at her. "You seem like too good of a girl from him anyway; so innocent."

Levy probably should have taken it as a compliment, but in her mind that's all she ever heard. She had been on plenty of dates in the past; yet they all had said the same thing.

"You seem so innocent…" and "you seem like a nice girl but…"

Levy was tired of hearing it, she wanted to be fun and outgoing; like Lucy. It seemed to work in her favor, she now had Natsu; when would Levy have her chance? Maybe she needed to stop living by all the guidelines she thought she needed to live by; she wanted to be like the woman she read about in her books. They all seemed so free, Levy wanted to be free. She wanted to be the girl they all looked at, not pass by in the crowd; yet he had seen her. Even if it was just for one night, like Lucy said; "Live a little". That's what she planned on doing, tonight she was going to live.

Levy turned on her heels, excitement in her eyes.

"Lucy, I need your help!" Levy said, grabbing Lucy by the arm and dragging her toward the woman's restroom.

* * *

After a few adjustments of her wardrobe and hair; Levy and Lucy walked out of the restroom. Levy had her friend take a pair of scissors to her wardrobe, originally she had worn a pair of denim jeans with a nice black top. Once Lucy got a hold of it, her pants developed holes in them and her once nice black dress shirt looked like it went through a shredder. The sleeves were gone and a slit was cut on the bottom, which Lucy tied the two ends in a knot; center with Levy's belly button. With enough skin showing to attract any man, she tussled her hair and tucked her orange headband away in her purse; revealing her head of wild blue curls. Levy had also adjusted her bra, pushing it up just slightly; letting whatever amount of cleavage she had show proudly.

"You look smokin!" Lucy exclaimed, giving Levy one final look over.

"Th…thank you…" Levy said, seeming still a little nervous.

"You need another drink…or two." Lucy said, walking Levy over to the bar.

Levy had definitely noticed the large amount of eyes now staring at her as she walked by; ones that hadn't taken a second look before. Levy blushed and continued to follow behind Lucy until they had reached the bar table.

"Two shots of patron…and I'll have a vodka cranberry!" Lucy shouted.

"Huh? Two shots?!" Levy said, a look of shock developing.

"Yep! Just for you!" Lucy smiled.

Levy took a deep breath, looking at the two very full shots of tequila placed in front of her. She grabbed one, threw it back and shook her head; man was that strong.

"Good, one more…trust me…you need it!" Lucy said, waiting for Levy to take the last shot; while Lucy sipped her cocktail.

Levy took a minute, before she lifted the last shot glass and continued to throw it back; shaking her head once again.

"Whew!" Levy shouted, she felt warm inside; her body feeling so relaxed. "I feel…different!"

"Good, that means their working!" Lucy shouted over the loud music.

Levy smiled, she didn't just feel different; she felt amazing. Like she could do anything; courage sweeping through her body like a tidal wave.

"Let's dance!" Levy grabbed Lucy by the arm, dragging her to the dance floor.

Once on the dance floor, Levy let the effects of the alcohol take control; moving fluidly with the music. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Gajeel was staring at her intently, well she sure had a surprise for him. Levy turned around to face him, staring right back at him; her body moving seductively with the new beat that had started. She lifted her arm and moved her finger back and forth; calling him to her.

* * *

Gajeel had to do a double take, watching as the bluenette he had been looking at so hungrily; coaxed him toward her so seductively. He knew now that she had felt the same way he had earlier, her motions and her expressions showing so boldly. This wasn't the same girl that had seemed so shy earlier, whatever she had done different; sure did have him at a loss. Gajeel moved through the crowd, bumping into a few on his way over to her. Yet, when they had seen who it was; they all seemed to widen the gap.

Gajeel was now only inches away from her, looking down at her beautiful brown eyes; shaped by her wild blue curls. He hadn't quite looked at a woman in that way before, not really noticing all the fine details of such a beautiful face. He placed his hands on her hips, as she slowly turned her back to him; their body's grinding with each other's. Her head tilted to the side, baring her neck; her skin even seemed sexy. Thoughts of him stripping her of her shredded clothes flooded through him, he let out a low growl; grinding closer. Her body still moving with his, she wasn't trying to push him away; which was definitely making his manhood stir. She lifted her arms up, caressing his face with her hand. Sliding her hands slowly down until they were resting on his arms; which were now wrapped around her waist. Levy turned around, her eyes piercing into his; her stare so intense. She inched herself closer, Gajeel lowered his head just slightly; only inches away from her face.

"So, did you get a good look?" She had said, mimicking his earlier statement; her words sending little shock waves through his body. The feeling seemed so foreign; yet he welcomed it.

"Yes… In fact, my need for you is very strong right now…" Gajeel whispered in her ear, his lips so close to her neck.

"Well then…" Levy inched closer, her lips almost brushing his; then the music stopped.

"Gajeel…Gajeel!" A familiar voice rung in his ear, followed by the annoying tap of fingers on his shoulder. "I need to speak with you…its important."

Gajeel turned to reveal his longtime friend and event planner; Juvia Lockser. He took a deep breath, watching as Levy slipped out of his grasp; frustration taking over.

Levy placed a light kiss on his cheek, slowly moving away from him. "Until next time handsome…" Her hips swaying so teasingly, the silhouette of her body blending in with the crowd.

Gajeel was dumbstruck, a woman had never done that to him. He hadn't ever been the one to be left hanging; granted he had probably done that to a few crazed female fans...yet to him this was different. He had her right where he had wanted her, then she walked away like just any other encounter; she was playing with him and he liked it. He had always heard that the ones worth having were the ones that were the hardest to get; he smirked with anticipation. Then remembering the interruption that had separated him, he turned to look at Juvia; a look of apology on her face.

"This better be good..." Gajeel said, crossing his arms and following her out of the crowd.

* * *

Levy and Lucy had reached their hotel room; dropping both pairs of their heels by the door. Levy's feet felt so relieved, the cramping pain on her toes dissipating. Levy walked over to the bed that was closest to the window, throwing herself on top of it.

"So…what happened tonight?" Lucy asked, looking at Levy. "I saw bits and pieces, you two sure looked cozy…"

Levy sat up in her bed, looking at Lucy and taking a deep breath.

"Nothing…" Levy blushed, then turning to look out the window; the dark sky looking so beautiful.

"Ya, okay…keep telling yourself that…" Lucy sighed, then plopped down on her bed. "I mean, I personally thought you two were going to start pawing at each other like two animals in heat…" Lucy said, followed by a giggle.

"Whatever, besides we live two different lives. I ease people's pain…while he well….inflicts it…" Levy was trying to come up with some kind of excuse to persuade her now growing feelings otherwise. "He probably thought of it as a one night stand type of thing anyway…"

"Levy, I don't think you guys are done…just sayin…" Lucy walked into the restroom.

Levy sighed again, took one last look outside and then turned her covers back. She didn't even bother to change her clothes, his smell still lingered on her.

* * *

 **One week later**

Levy sat at her kitchen table, sorting through her endless pile of bills; the numbers quickly escalating. Her father had yet to find a job and she didn't even think it was humanly possible to get a second job, especially with the fact of how many hours she was working at the hospital. She lowered her head to rest on the pile of papers, she was at a loss.

"When will this end…" Levy thought to herself, lifting her head to look at the pile once more.

Her dad had left a few hours ago to have a "few" drinks at the local bar with a buddy of his, she sighed; standing up. Levy got her coat on and walked outside, toward the bar; she needed to find her father before he drank himself to death.

Levy approached the Quatro Cerberus Tavern, taking a deep breath; she opened the double doors to proceed inside. The sound of people arguing over the scores for the baseball game and other topics similar flooded through, followed by the sound of music in the background. She didn't need to look too far before she had found her dad sitting at the end of the bar, in deep discussion with a man who looked familiar to her. He was wearing his hair in what looked like a bun, wearing an article of clothing that look was only meant to cover his arms; barely covering his chest and back. He turned his head just slightly and she noticed little markings tattooed under his eyes, which were now looking directly at her. Levy sighed, realizing who it was. Sure enough it was Bacchus, the only man capable of drinking her own father under the table a time or two. Levy walked over and prepared herself for the drunken banter she was about to encounter.

"Well…if it isn't Miss Levy McGarden…you're sure lookin 'wild' today!" Bacchus shouted, almost falling off his barstool; Levy just rolled her eyes.

"I don't have time today." Levy barely gave Bacchus a second glance, now turning to look at her father; as he stared into his glass of beer. "We need to go home…now!"

Levy didn't like being stern with her him, but with all the bills she had just calculated; there was no way they could afford for him to go to the bar.

"Yeah yeah, I'm almost done…one more and then we'll go." Her father said, taking a sip; then flagging the bartender down.

"No, we are going home…no more!" She wasn't budging, she couldn't stand to watch him drink another beer; it seemed to sicken her.

Her father glared at her, not seeming to want to leave; yet he stood up.

"Fine! At least let me go to…the bathroom…" Her father said, as he staggered down to the other side of the bar.

Now Levy was left alone, with Bacchus…in a bar…just great.

"So, looks like it's just me and you…my lucky day." Bacchus inched closer to her. "So wanna keep me company?" Bacchus winked drunkenly at her.

"Nah, I'll pass." Levy looked the other way, then she felt her skin crawl; his hand snaking around her hip.

"Aww, come on…" Bacchus was inching closer, holding onto her tightly.

Levy was getting nervous, she knew she wasn't strong enough to fight him off and she didn't know how much longer her father would be in the restroom. Just when panic started to take over, she heard a familiar voice.

"You have two options…either remove your hand or I will remove it for you!" The man said.

Levy turned around to see Gajeel, standing behind Bacchus with his hand resting on Bacchus's shoulder; a look of anger in his crimson eyes.

"If I were you, I'd choose the first option!" Gajeel said, his grip tightening.

Levy knew she should probably be worried about the possibility of a fight about to break loose inside such a small space, yet she couldn't ignore the flutter of butterflies that moved around in her stomach.


	5. To Fight For You

**WOW! Over 50 followers…I am soo excited. With that, here is the latest chapter; I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry it took me longer than usual to update, I have been playing a lot of video games lately…lol.**

Gajeel didn't quite understand what had possessed him to follow the blunette in the first place. First he had seen her strutting down the sidewalk in a hurry, and then; before he knew it he had followed her inside Quatro Cerberus. Once he saw that idiotic drunk wrap his arms around her, his anger flared; within seconds he had the bastard by his shoulder.

"So, what'll it be?!" Gajeel said in a mix between a growl and grunt. A large part of him waited for the fight; like a caged animal.

The man turned to face him, a drunken look spread across his tattooed face.

"Well, I sure as hell like a challenge; makes me feel 'wild'!" The man stood, staring Gajeel down; he was just around his height.

"Bacchus, seriously?!" Levy said, with irritation in her voice. "Just go home, your drunk!"

The man, now introduced as Bacchus; turned to look at Levy. He wore a sadistic grin on his face, the look of a man thirsty for a woman's touch; which amplified Gajeel's anger.

"Oh, come on now Levy. This'll be fun!" Bacchus then turned his attention back to Gajeel; wearing the same sadistic grin on his face. "Let's make a wager, shall we?"

Gajeel didn't like the sound of a wager, especially with Levy being in such close proximity; yet he was never one to back down from a challenge.

"Sure, why not?" Gajeel said, wearing his famous smirk. "What did you have in mind?"

"Hmmm…" Bacchus scratched his chin, looking up at the ceiling; he seemed to be toying with Gajeel. "Alright, If I win…Levy gets to keep me company…all night long!" Bacchus tilted his head to the side, wearing the same smile on his face, he definitely seemed confident.

Gajeel was taken aback from such an intense wager, it was over a girl; one that Gajeel had strange feelings for. He didn't like the idea of her going home with such a drunken idiot; yet he knew it ultimately landed in Levy's hands. Gajeel turned to look at Levy, whose face had now turned a pale color.

"Seriously?! No way would I ever stay a night with you!" Levy shouted, seeming surprised by her sudden outburst herself; yet Gajeel had found it cute in a way.

"Then I just won't lose." Gajeel said, turning his attention back to Bacchus. "Let's at least take it outside; I always hate paying for damaged property." Gajeel smirked, as he then followed Bacchus outside; noticing a small figure following close behind him.

Once they had walked outside, and into an empty lot near the bar; Bacchus cocked his head to the side.

"So, what do you want if you win?" Bacchus said, staggering a little from the booze; yet managed to stable himself.

Gajeel had to think about it for a minute, he honestly didn't need anything; he just had a simple request.

"If I win, then you will leave Levy the hell alone! If I find out that you have even whispered her name; I will personally kick your ass…again!" Gajeel stared at him, watching the look of amusement on Bacchus's face.

"Humph, you sure are confident as hell." Bacchus let out a laugh. "You see, unlike most; I fight the best when I'm drunk!" Bacchus continued to laugh, the sound of his stupidity made Gajeel's blood boil. "Man! This is going to be sooo WILD!"

Gajeel didn't want to hear anymore talking, he just wanted to feel the crack of Bacchus's bones against his knuckles.

"Just shut the hell up and fight me!" Gajeel shouted, getting into a fighting stance.

Bacchus just stood there, waiting for the first strike.

* * *

Levy stood among the other people crowding around the two men, she felt knots in the pit of her stomach. She knew, from seeing it herself; that Gajeel could handle his own in a fight. Yet, she had known Bacchus for years and had seen his fighting skills on more than one occasion. The best was when he was flat out drunk, which worried her; considering he was drunk now. She crossed her arms and looked at Gajeel, for some reason his demeanor seemed different than the last time she had seen him fight; he seemed more determined than before. "Please be careful" she thought to herself; waiting for the two men to clash.

* * *

Gajeel charged toward Bacchus, pulling his arm back and landing a punch directly into Bacchus's gut. He didn't seem all that affected by it, yet Gajeel assumed it was the booze that were numbing the pain; usually a blow like that would have the opponent on the floor gasping for air. Bacchus smirked and swung his leg out, Gajeel dodged just barely; before he became in contact with Bacchus's right hook. Gajeel staggered back and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Fuck!" Gajeel thought, looking at Bacchus with anger.

Gajeel looked over to where Levy was standing, she looked nervous; he definitely wasn't going to lose.

"Like that?" Bacchus stretched his arms. "I thought you would be more of a challenge. That's ok, I'll take good care of Levy tonight!" Bacchus laughed, mockingly.

Gajeel's anger flared once more, charging after him; this time when he went to land a punch Bacchus had deflected it. That's what Gajeel wanted, as he then swung his foot into Bacchus's ankle; forcing him to stagger and fall on his ass. Gajeel took this opening and stood over him; landing a punch directly into Bacchus's face. Bacchus kicked his feet into Gajeel's ribs, as Gajeel then heard a cracking noise; knowing he sure as hell at least broke two of them. Gajeel stood holding onto his left side, taking in a deep breathe. This guy was a challenge for sure, Gajeel smirked; he hadn't had one this challenging in a while. Bacchus stood there, rubbing his jaw; Gajeel knew he hit him pretty damn hard.

"Now this is wild!" Bacchus said, than spat blood on the concrete.

"Oh trust me, I can get even wilder!" Gajeel smirked and slowly made his was closer to Bacchus, letting go of his now broken ribs.

This time Bacchus went for the hit, aiming his fist directly into Gajeel's face; Gajeel moved his head to the side just slightly. The punch just grazing Gajeel's cheek; a small bruise now forming. Gajeel turned his head to look at Bacchus, he was surely enjoying this little brawl. Gajeel landed a punch into Bacchus's shoulder; then kneed him in the ribs. Bacchus sure as hell felt it, hunching over in pain. Gajeel didn't wait for him to get his composure, he took his hands into a fist and drove it straight into Bacchus's back. Bacchus landed into the pavement, gravel in his mouth; He stood warily. Bacchus spit chunks of asphalt and wiped the blood from his new road rashed face. Gajeel watched as his demeanor changed from funny to serious with 10 seconds flat; he now had his full attention.

Bacchus steadied his stance once again; aiming a few punches with his palms into Gajeel's ribcage. The sound of further cracking could be heard within a few feet of the fight; Gajeel wasn't giving up. He grabbed Bacchus by the wrist and swung him into the wall; cracking the brick. Gajeel stomped over to him, ignoring the sound of his ribs screaming in defiance of his movements. Bacchus stood still, his body still lying in the brick; pieces falling to the floor. Gajeel lifted his fists, landing punch after punch into Bacchus's face; followed by his knee to his gut once again. Bacchus deflected the last blow, pushing Gajeel away; if only briefly.

Gajeel didn't listen to the crowd telling him to stop; one thing he did was finish a fight until the winner was the only one standing. He had learned from experience to never trust an opponent until they were unable to stand to take another strike at you, yet a voice stood out among all of them.

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted. "It's over, you won!" Levy continued to shout at him. "Please, just stop!"

Gajeel looked toward her, she looked pained; concerned. He didn't know what her expressions were trying to say, he also didn't know why it had such an impact on him. The pain from his ribs started to peek, making his footing falter; if only for a moment. He looked back over to Bacchus, who managed to lean himself against the wall; legs sprawled out on the floor. He looked exhausted, his breathing rapid; yet he still wore a smile on his face.

"Man, you sure are wild!" Bacchus said before leaning his head back, looking up at the sky.

"Told you I'd kick your ass." Gajeel chuckled, then regretted it from the sharp pain that hit him; his ribs didn't agree with it at all.

Gajeel refused to fall, he needed to be strong; to show everyone that he was the fighter they all claimed him to be. He hunched over, then stood up right once again; taking in a deep breath.

* * *

Levy could see the fight was over, she could see the pain in his eyes; she needed to help him. Before she could even think about what she was doing, she started running toward him; then stopped abruptly looking up at him.

"Gajeel…" She continued to stare at him, his face had scratches and dried blood from a cut on his lip. She saw the way he held onto his side, yet acted as if he was fine; she could see the pain he was in. Even if he didn't want to admit it, he needed her help; there was no way she was taking no for an answer. She kneeled down next to him, examining his wounds.

"What are you doing short stack?" Gajeel asked, looking at her confused.

"Well I am a nurse you know, so just let me help you." Levy looked at him for a moment and then continued to assess his wounds.

Gajeel wouldn't have minded her touching him, except right now he felt vulnerable; with all the injuries he had sustained.

"Not here." Was all Gajeel said, looking at Levy intently.

Gajeel could see she seemed to know what it meant, they needed to leave; without people catching on to his injuries and just how painful they were.

"Let me take you to the hospital, I ca…." Levy was cut off by a stern look from Gajeel.

"No, I can't." Gajeel said, looking around at the people; he was relieved to see most of them attending to Bacchus.

"You need medical treatment." Levy said, a look of worry spread across her face.

"I will, after all I have you." Gajeel smirked at her, then grabbed his side again. "I mean you are a professional aren't you?"

"Well I…I…yes…" Levy sighed, then stood closer to him; watching his steps as they walked away from the crowd.

Levy scanned the crowd for any sign of her father, but didn't see him; she sighed in frustration. She knew from experience that he was probably at another local bar; drinking his life away. She than looked to Gajeel, the man that had stood up for her; he was there for her when her father wasn't. A smile spread across her face, even though she felt like her life had its hard times; she felt this man had just made it seem better. She knew her father would be fine on his own for a night, right now she needed to help Gajeel attend to his wounds; since he had sustained them for fighting for her in the first place. She sighed at the irony, looking up at him while another smile seemed to appear without her even knowing. He looked down at her, confusion written all over his face.

"What are you smiling at shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

"Oh nothing…" Levy said, as she flagged down a taxi.

 **So I had to make Bacchus a little bit of a challenge, since he is strong in the anime/manga. So excitd to start the next chapter for you guys, nurse Levy to the rescue! Lol. Hope you all enjoyed it, I will posting the next chapter soon…reviews are very much appreciated!**


	6. Nurse

**Ok, here is the latest chapter. Sorry for the wait everyone, I have been crazy busy. I hope you all enjoy!**

Levy sat in the back of the taxi, looking to the right of her; monitoring his breathing. She knew from experience in working in the ER that when ribs were damaged, there could also be damage to the lungs; if punctured. Gajeel seemed to act fine, yet she knew he was far from it. When satisfied with his pace in breath, she looked out the window; passing by buildings she wasn't quite familiar with. Gajeel had said an address to the driver, assuming it was his own; her stomach turned with nervousness.

"Alright, we're here!" The driver said, pulling up to a rather large and luxurious looking house.

"Th-thank you…" Levy managed to say, stepping out of the cab.

She reached into her pocket to pull out some money for the man, but was bypassed by Gajeel quickly handing him cash instead.

"Thank you sir." The driver tipped his hat to him and then drove off.

Levy glared at him, then her expression changed when she noticed his appearance had changed dramatically. He seemed to hunch over and was now holding onto his left side harder than before; his breathing still seemed even. Yet she saw the sharp breaths he would take when pain became too much at times.

"Gajeel are you…" Levy then stopped abruptly noticing his facial expression.

"I'm fine…" Gajeel said sharply.

Levy turned her attention to the house, it stood on a hill overlooking Magnolia; what a view. It was a modern type house, with grey exterior walls and black exterior trim; followed by a dark grey door. Then she noticed the Iron beams that were in the front of the house, they arched together like a canopy. The way it all flowed together had taken her breath away, she would have never expected such an elegant home were his. Levy walked beside him, monitoring him as he walked to the front door; pulling the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. Inside, the house looked bigger than she could have ever imagined, the floors were hardwood and the furniture was black with steel framing. His coffee table alone looked like it cost her entire paycheck if it were to break. It was solid steel and on top was a thick plate of glass; the feet looked like a panthers paw carved out of steel.

He sat on the black leather couch, wincing in pain from his motions.

"Man, he sure did some damage!" Gajeel said, trying to make a joke out of the situation.

Levy rushed over to him, looking at his side.

"How's the pain? Does it hurt to breathe? How many ribs cracked?!" Levy pushed the words out faster than her brain could register.

Gajeel placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at her, intently.

"Hey, I'll be fine…as for your sudden rambling…" Gajeel chuckled, than regretted it when the pain hit again.

Gajeel took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well you don't look fine to me." Levy protested, her hands on her hips.

"Well, this isn't one of my finest moments…I'll give you that." Gajeel smirked. "I can seem rather charming at times." His smirk lingered, his eyes still fixated on her. "Geez, a guy tries to be chivalrous and this happens."

Levy felt the blush start to rush over her cheeks, yet again; he seemed to always have that effect on her.

Levy turned to look at the wall opposite of her and then look back at him; the blush still prominent.

"I'll uh…go get some ice." Levy shuffled away, disappearing into the kitchen.

Once she walked inside, the sheer size took her by surprise; it was nearly as big as her living room and kitchen combined. With shock still plastered on her face, she walked to his stainless steel fridge; noticing the freezer was located on the bottom. She opened it and looked inside, noticing it was completely full with ice and nothing else; aside from a few frozen pieces of meat.

"He must do some pretty extreme workouts…" She whispered, remembering that an ice bath seemed to do the trick after intense workouts. She had remembered from her years in college that it helped to reduce swelling.

Levy pulled out a bag of ice and then saw a rag hanging on the refrigerators door handle; she pulled it off and wrapped the ice within it. Levy put the remaining ice back inside the freezer and carefully carried out the ice bundled inside of the rag. Once she approached the living room, she noticed he was no longer sitting on the couch; she sighed and started to look through his house.

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted scoping through the various rooms, still no sign of him.

Levy continued to scower through is rather large house, until she heard the sound of drawers being opened and shut; rather roughly. She followed the sound and approached a door that was slightly closed; the sound became louder. Levy opened the door, while knocking; looking inside to see Gajeel opening a drawer. His hand was clutching at his side rather desperately now, the pain must be getting worse.

"Gajeel, here you are!" Levy said, rather reluctantly; rushing over to him.

Gajeel shut up quickly, then hunching over from his abrupt shot of pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I startled you…" Levy said, feeling a little guilty.

"No worries…" Gajeel replied.

Levy watched as he slowly walked over to the bed on the right side of the room; next to a rather large window. She looked through the window to the magnificent view of Magnolia; it looked amazing from such a high view.

"Here, I brought this for you." Levy said, walking over to him.

Gajeel nodded and slowly pulled his shirt over his head, showing is beautifully sculpted chest; followed by the bulge in his arms when he flexed. She then looked down his side to see the dark bruising that had spread down his left side. Levy felt a lot worse about the whole situation, she felt like it was her fault; yet she seemed to feel that way about a lot of things. Levy gently placed the rag full of ice onto his side, she saw his face wince in pain; then subside.

"Thanks shrimp." Gajeel said, holding onto the ice.

Levy rolled her eyes at her new nickname, well it could be worse.

"Yeah, well it's the least I could do…" Levy then looked to the floor. "You're going to need someone to care for you until you are fully healed, since the broken ribs pretty much make it difficult for you to do much of anything."

"Yeah, kinda figured." He scoffed. "Good thing I don't have any matches booked yet."

Levy felt a little reluctant at his lack of fights coming up, she felt better knowing the sudden downtime wouldn't get in the way of him needing to work.

"I know you don't want to, but you're going to need to see a doctor; at least for what you can do for the pain." Levy stared at him, waiting for him to protest.

Gajeel looked at her amused, and then looked up at the ceiling; taking a deep breath.

"Listen, I don't need to see a doctor; pain doesn't bother me too much. Aside from personal care…well…" Gajeel turned his attention to her again and levy didn't like the new gleam in his eyes. "It sure is a good thing I got you around." He smirked.

Levy jolted to full attention, her face turning pale.

"What?!" Levy exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"

"Well let's see, I saved you from a drunken idiot…who was hell bent on taking you home might I add…" Gajeel said, his smirk still lingering. "So that means you owe me…big time."

Levy was speechless, she couldn't believe this man right now; she had her hands full working overtime. She couldn't imagine taking on another job of treating a professional fighter. They needed checkups at least twice a day, depending on just how bad the injury was; that didn't include the physical therapy before they resumed training again.

"No way….no!" Levy protested, and then was met with crimson red eyes again.

"Look shrimp…you owe me." Gajeel said. That sexy, yet mischievous smirk on his face. "Besides, I can't have a bunch of people finding out I got hurt. I'm unstoppable, remember?!" He chuckled, ignoring the pain.

Levy sighed and then looked at him, her lip pursed out in a pout.

"Fine, but I'm going to need supplies." Levy sighed.

* * *

Levy arrived back at Gajeel's carrying all the supplies needed for his recovery. She brought a nursing pillow, for cushioning when resting; along with a real icepack (no more ice filled rags). She scoped his living room, before heading into his room once again. She was pleased to see he also had a black leather recliner; also a god investment when dealing with broken ribs. She scurried through the hallway and into his room, she saw Gajeel; lying in bed watching a fighting match on TV (go figure).

She rolled her eyes in amusement, then walked over to him.

"Ok, let's readjust your sitting positon." Levy said, feeling like she was working at the hospital.

"Hmm…I see the nurse coming out, you always this bossy?" He chuckled.

"Well do you want my help or not?" She scoffed, unamused at his joke.

"Humph, well do I at least get to see you in a nurse's outfit, yeah know with the little hat and everything?" He smirked. "Oh, don't forget the knee high tights and heels…" He chuckled.

"Seriously?!" Levy sighed. "That's only for naughty Halloween costumes, I don't wear those things…" She looked away, her arms crossed.

"Fine, fine…" He looked out the window. "It would be nice to look at though…just sayin…"

Levy blushed, this was going to be a little difficult. Especially since she had a pretty vivid dream a few days prior, that included him in it; naughty nurse outfit and all.


	7. Rumors

**It's back!**

 **I am so sorry for the delay in updates..I hope you can all forgive me and enjoy the latest installment!**

 **Thank you all again for reading my fanfics! Also, reviews are always greatly appreciated!**

"Ughhh!" Levy groaned, stomping down the flight of stairs to Gajeel's kitchen.

The man was sure as hell stubborn, that she knew for certain. All she needed him to do was take some dang pain medicine. "But no…" She whined.

"Hey shorty, where'd you go?!" Gajeel shouted from his bedroom.

Levy rolled her eyes, take that back; the man was infuriating.

"To get the hell away from you…" Levy whispered, knowing he couldn't hear her.

"I heard that!" Gajeel groaned.

Levy's face turned red, what did he have super human ears or something?

Levy sighed and grabbed a bottled water from the fridge, the least the man could do was keep hydrated.

"You leave or somethin?" Gajeel said, she could have sworn she could heard his eyes roll.

"I'm coming…yeesh.." Levy sighed.

Levy walked back up the stairs and squealed as she took in a picture of Gajeel in only is boxers.

"Uh, sorry!" She squeaked, ducking her head in embarrassment.

"Gajeel looked at her blushed expression and smirked. "Like what you see shrimp?" He chuckled.

"It's not like that…" Levy's blush spread.

"Sure, for all I know you could be taking care of me just to see me naked." He chuckled again.

"I am not!" Levy protested.

"Sure!" Gajeel couldn't contain his laughter, although soon regretted it when he winced in pain. "Shit!" He sat back down on his bed.

"Here, let me see." Levy rushed over to him, even though she felt oddly awkward as he was still almost naked. She placed an ice pack on the bruised area, hoping it would calm his muscles and help with the pain. "Since you won't take pain medicine…" She sighed.

"Yeah Yeah…" Gajeel groaned, he heard this lecture from her at least twice a day; he didn't need the stupid pills.

"Why won't you take any?" She asked.

"Because…I don't wanna!" Gajeel huffed.

"You sound like a little boy." She giggled.

"I do not!" He argued.

"Sure.." Levy giggled.

"Hmph…whatever!" Gajeel crossed his arms, although the feeling of her hands on his body was helping him calm down a bit; he liked the feel of her fingers…so soft.

Levy could have swore she saw him blush, then it seemed to disappear; as if he saw her looking at him.

"Sorry…again…" Levy said.

"For?" Gajeel looked at her confused.

"For this." Levy gently touched his side.

"Eh, don't worry about it." Gajeel smirked. "It would have hurt a lot more if I didn't even try to fight him." He turned his head away quickly after his sentence. "You're worth it…" He whispered, not noticing Levy's smile; since his whisper wasn't much of one.

"Ok." Levy said, she felt warm from his words; he had that odd way of making her feel special.

* * *

Lucy knew Levy was an adult and could take of herself, yet she had a feeling that she wasn't even fully capable of that as she watched her friend pour syrup all over her French fries.

"Umm...you could have asked for sweet potato fries if you wanted…" Lucy said, followed by a low giggle.

"Huh?" Levy said, a dazed look on her face; then looked down at her plate to the now syrup soaked fries. "Oh fiddlesticks!" Levy sighed and tried to soak up the syrup with her napkin, which wasn't working out as well as she planned.

"So, how's life?" Lucy said, seeming a little sarcastic as the question had then escaped her lips.

Levy looked up at her through tired eyes. "Very funny."

"What, can't a friend ask a question?" Lucy shrugged her shoulders, then took a sip of her coffee; since she had decided to order breakfast for lunch.

"Well to answer your question; life is just peachy!" Levy faked a happy voice; then rolled her eyes.

"I can tell…" Lucy groaned, knowing she wasn't going to get very far in this conversation. "You need to stop working so many hours at the hospital." Lucy added.

Levy looked at her friend, oh how she wished the reason for her late nights and dazed expressions were because of the hospital; if only it were that simple. She had lied continuously to her friend about working double time at the hospital, she didn't want Lucy getting the wrong impression of being at Gajeel's every night for the last few weeks. She had done such a great job at hiding it that she was afraid her lies could topple over at any minute; the look on Lucy's face made her aware that she was hiding something for sure.

Lucy could tell her friend was hiding something, yet she couldn't pinpoint what exactly; it was time to dig.

"So, I went into the ER the other day to bring you coffee; yet they said you weren't working that shift." Lucy raised an eyebrow at her blue haired friend that was now squirming in her seat; quit uncomfortably she had noticed.

"Oh, I umm…well I.." Levy scanned her surroundings, thinking of a way out of this mess. "I felt sick..yeah..so I decided to leave early!" Levy nodded, agreeing herself into the lie she had dumped on her friend; rather poorly at that.

"Sick huh?" Lucy wasn't buying it.

"Yup! The cold snuck up on me!" Levy faked a cough.

"Wow, seems like a quick recovery considering your voice sounds fine." Lucy crossed her arms. "I mean considering all that coughing you must have endured."

Levy felt very uneasy at this point, Lucy was doing her best to make her squeal.

"Yeah, it's a miracle; really!" Levy sat up straight, taking a sip of water.

"Uhuh.." Lucy couldn't believe her best friend was really trying to lie to her right now.

"Yup." Levy smiled. "All better now though."

"What's his name?" Lucy deadpanned.

Levy almost spit out her water as she took another sip. "What?!"

"You heard me, who is he?" Lucy asked again.

"It's not like that!" Levy said, her voice breaking and her hands waving around defensively.

"I knew it!" Lucy shouted, as everyone in the restaurant turned to look in their direction. "So, what's his name?"

"Lucy, it's really not like that…I promise!" Levy said, she didn't want to get into detail about the fighter she was secretly nursing back to health.

Lucy groaned. "Oh just tell me already!"

Levy sighed, she obviously wasn't going to let it go. "Gajeel…"

Lucy's eyes widened, then an evil grin spread across her face. "So, what else is pierced?" Lucy giggled.

"Lucy!" Levy growled. "I told you it's not like that!"

"Yeah, whatever…that's what they all say." Lucy said, wanting to know every detail about her friend's relationship with the iron studded fighter.

* * *

Gajeel stepped out of the shower, towel hanging off his hip. He ruffled another towel through his hair, feeling the towel soak up the droplets. The steam still clung to his body, he looked into his mirror above the bathroom vanity. The bruising around his left hip was still slightly purple, with tinges of green peeking through. He took that as a good sign, the bruising was almost gone; yet the pain was still there. That man Bacchus sure put up a fight, but Gajeel had finally beaten him.

He didn't quite understand why his anger had gone to such great levels during that fight. He had certainly fought bigger assholes than him; was it that bluenettes fault? He had wanted to save her that day, every hungry gaze Bacchus gave her made Gajeel surge with uncontrollable rage; he had never felt that strongly about anyone in his life. Gajeel must have been losing his mind slowly with all the blows to the head he had taken over his years of fighting.

"Get your shit together Gajeel. Remember, one man team over here." Gajeel said to himself.

Although having that woman helping him with his injuries was quite nice, he couldn't help the way he would look at her when she would bend over to grab an ice pack from her bag; or when she would go on her tip toes to reach something from the top shelf for him. The view of her behind was quite nice, he could have gotten things if he wanted to; just the fact of her stretching a little further while sitting on a chair gave him just the right view of whatever color underwear she was wearing that day.

Did thinking about her in those ways make him feel like a pervert? Most definelty, yet something inside of him didn't care; he could never tire of that view.

Gajeel shook his head, what was he thinking?

"Shit!" Gajeel said, he needed to start fighting again; get his mind off of her.

Levy was just too sweet of a girl to get mixed up with, he didn't deserve someone like her; quite frankly he didn't even think she thought of him in that way. She had always managed to voice her opinion on how annoying he could be, whether he made a crude remark, gave her a new nickname or refused to corporate. The way she would puff her cheeks in annoyance, or the cherry red shade her face would develop; even the way she would ruffle her hair in annoyance.

"Heh, shrimps kinda cute.." Shit, there he went again. Gajeel rolled his eyes at himself and managed to get boxers and shorts on before he heard his doorbell ring.

"Yeah yeah, I'm comin!" He shouted, stomping down his stairs, grabbing at his side from the sharp shots of pain he felt.

* * *

Levy walked to her front door, digging in her purse for her house keys; sighing when it took a little longer than usual to locate them.

She needed to get some decent sleep, she wasn't scheduled to work in the ER tomorrow and she didn't think Gajeel needed any assistance since he was able to move around a bit more on his own; although the thought of not seeing him made her feel somewhat empty. "He can handle it on his own tomorrow." She thought to herself, sighing with contentment.

As she turned the lock with her key and stepped one foot inside the door she heard the sound of yelling and shouts of excitement coming from her living room. Walking over to see what the noise was, noticing it was her father watching football; a beer in his hand.

Levy didn't know if she should say anything, she was still upset with the fact that he had disappeared on her at Quatro Cerberus; when she was only trying to help him. Then as soon as the floor creaked from her movement her father turned his head to her direction.

"Hey.." Her father said curtly.

"Hey…" Levy mimicked, same tone of voice. "How many tonight?" She said, eyeing the beer in his hand.

"Don't worry about it." Was his answer.

"Whatever." Levy answered, not wanting to even get involved with that sort of conversation/argument tonight. "Night." Was all she said before walking up the stairs to her room.

"Night." He replied.

She loved her dad, she really did. "Hey dad…" She said, halfway up the stairs. She waited for his reply.

"Yeah?" She heard him say.

"I love you." Levy said, a tear running down her cheek.

"I love you too kiddo." He answered, sincerity in his voice.

She knew he loved her, no doubt about it; she only wished she could do more to help.

Levy walked into her room, sighing in relief; stripping her clothes off and grabbing a pair of sweat pants and an old black t shirt. Sleep was definitely something she needed, yet the ringing of her phone made her moan in annoyance.

Seeing that it was Lucy, she picked up; wondering what she could possibly say to even count as important at this moment.

"Yes?" Levy huffed.

"Well hello to you too!" Lucy whined.

"Sorry..so, what's up?" Levy asked.

"Turn on channel 2." Lucy said.

Levy did as she asked, fishing for the remote in her blankets on her bed. Once she located the device, she pushed the button and selected channel 2; what she was hearing made her as pale as a ghost.

 _Hey everyone, I'm Sherry Blendy with Lamia Scale World News with some interesting gossip on our hunk of a fighter Gajeel Redfox; it looks like the once iron hearted man himself has finally fallen in LOVE!_

 _Sources have reported pictures of him and a blue haired little cutie together at his estate home in uptown Magnolia. Sources are also saying the couple look to be awfully close, seeing as these pictures were shown with her rubbing him down in his home! We have yet to get a name for the woman, but will update when more news is revealed._

"Son of a b-!" Levy growled, tossing the remote on her bed.

"So, still nothing huh?" Lucy inquired.

"I told you, I was only helping him recover from his injuries, I promise!" Levy sighed. "We aren't dating!"

"Those pictures say something different." Lucy sang.

"It's not what it looks like, his back was knotted; I was only trying to help!" Levy shouted into the phone.

"Well, whether the news is true or not…" Lucy sighed. "You're going to have some pissed off fan girls!" Lucy giggled.

"Sorry..I have to go!" Levy said briefly before clicking the END button on her phone. She laid on her back, looking at the ceiling. "This is not good!"

.

.

.

* * *

Gajeel looked at the tabloid his manager Jose was holding in his hand. "Iron fighter and blue haired cutie?" Gajeel scratched his head. "What the fuck?!" Gajeel lowered his hand until it was pressed up against the back of his neck. "Shit!"

What had just happened, or better yet; what was about to happen? I


	8. Decisions

**Ok...I am very very sorry for not updating this story sooner. There have been some medical problems going on, I am feeling better though and wanted to update the story for all of you. I honestly didn't know how popular this story would be and since it has done so well I have decided to make this quite a long one and make it as interesting as possible. Here is the latest chapter, I hope you all enjoy!**

To say Levy's life had been "difficult" since the rumors had spread about her and Gajeel would have been an understatement. She could barely commute to and from work without the occasional paparazzi trying to sneak a photo. It got to the point where she had to continuously wear a hood, just to escape the ever seeing cameras circling around her home. She had ignored all of Gajeel's phone calls for the past few days, she thought about blocking his number all together. yet, when she held her finger over the "block" button on her iPhone she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Take deep breaths, this will all blow over soon.." She kept whispering to herself while walking inside the hospitals entrance.

Levy could always count on one constant in her life that she was quite fond of, her job; she loved her coworkers and she always seemed to get along with every patient that came in. A big smile swept across her face with the knowledge that she could always count on her job to keep her grounded in life.

"Levy!" Mira shouted for her from across the nurses station. "Erza wants to see you." Mira didn't seem quite happy with relaying the message.

"Really?" Levy looked confused, unsure of why one of the hospital directors would want to speak with her and so suddenly at that. "Um, ok."

Levy shook off her coat and placed it on a rolling chair, then continued her way down the hall. Erza was a wonderful boss, she had always been so kind to her; even knowing the situation with her father and allowing her to work so many hours. She was truly thankful for her job and the understanding from everyone she worked with. Just as she approached her office she felt a little nervous at her sudden request of her presence; thinking nothing of it she then knocked before turning the handle to her office door.

There, sitting inside a brightly lit office; was a tall slender red headed woman. Once Levy had completely entered her office, a smile spread across her face; then realizing why she had called her in it soon vanished. This mannerism seemed a little odd for the woman, which in turn made Levy's stomach churn nervously.

"Everything ok ma'am?" Levy inquired, taking a seat as her hand gestured to a chair opposite her desk.

"I'm afraid not.." Erza spoke uneasily.

"What's the matter?" Levy grew more nervous with every passing second.

"Its about the tabloids that have been buzzing around the hospital.." She spoke. "I have no claim over your personal life, nor would I want to; its just some of the other hospital directors seem to be distraught with the paparazzi being around." She sighed.

"Oh.." Levy was at a loss for words.

"It's nothing about you they dislike, they just feel that maybe you need some time to figure this whole mess out." Erza seemed saddened with having to tell her such things.

"I see.." Levy felt like crying.

"They would like to put you on personal leave until the situation blows over, some of the patients feel uncomfortable with the unwanted attention on the hospital." Erza pressed her hand to her forehead. "I know this all seems a bit much but the directors see this as a place for healing, and quit frankly with all the cameras and commotion surrounding the building; they feel that is harder to achieve."

"I-I understand.." Yet she didn't.

"I'm sorry, this isn't easy for me to say.." Erza said.

"I know ma'am..."Levy felt tears start to spread. "May I be excused now?"

"Yes..." Erza nodded her head.

Levy stood and started for the door.

"Oh, I wanted you to know that the leave is paid; that way you can still take care of everything at home." Erza assured her.

"Thank you." Levy whispered, grabbing the door handle.

"Levy, I assure you this is only temporary." Erza said, trying to reassure her of the situation at hand.

"I hope so..."Levy whispered, walking out of the office and down the hall to grab her things.

She could feel the tears streaming down her face before reaching the nurses station; knowing that eyes were on her. She felt hopeless, broken and unsure of her life at the moment.

As Levy gathered her belongings and headed for the door, she could feel the eyes of everyone in the hospital; like they could see into her life. She saw Freed lowered his head, trying not to stare at her tear soaked face.

"Levy, is everything ok?" He asked.

"Oh, uh...yeah, I'll be ok." Levy lied, not knowing full well how she was going to handle her crumpling mess of a life.

Freed nodded his head and gave her a genuine smile, as she then walked through the sliding doors and into the cold rainy weather that awaited her. Levy took a deep breath, crossing her arms hoping to keep the cold out of her jacket.

"Levy, I am so sorry!" Mira shouted running toward her from inside the hospital.

Levy turned around just in time to Mira embracing her in a hug.

"Its fine, really." Levy lied again. "Makarov said its only temporary." She tried to hold back even more tears."Besides I want to do what's best for the hospital."

"But is it best for you?" Mira said, looking at her face.

"I don't really know." Levy said honestly, she really didn't know if it was good for her or not.

"Well, if you ever need anything you just let me know." Mira smiled before giving her a final hug and walking back into the hospital.

Levy smiled briefly before dropping her head once more and walking home, maybe time away from work would give her some time to focus on herself.

* * *

"I told you, its not what it looks like!" Gajeel said, trying to reason with his manager Jose.

"Then tell me exactly what this is!" Jose fired back.

Gajeel didn't know of any other way of telling him without having to tell him about his fight a few weeks ago.

"Well, she has been..um...shit.." Gajeel scratched the back of his head.

Well, spit it out!" Jose demanded.

"She...she's been helping me recover..." Gajeel blurted out.

"What?!" Jose spat out. "What do you mean helping you recover?!"

"I got into a little bit of a fight..no biggie." Gajeel huffed, walking into his kitchen to grab a bottled water from the fridge. "Might have busted a rib or two.."

"No biggie is all you have to say?" Jose said, following him inside the kitchen. "You aren't allowed to be fighting outside of the ring, its in your contract!"

"Yeah yeah, I know." Gajeel walked past him and then sat on his leather couch.

"We have to fix this problem without the media knowing how hurt you got, if we don't then potential fighters are going to know just were to target you in a fight." Jose said, pacing back in forth.

"I also don't want to lie to my fans." Gajeel sighed, his fans had gotten him the furthest in his career, without their support he wouldn't be were he was today; he knew they deserved the truth.

"How noble of you Gajeel." Jose said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Gajeel snarled, sometimes Jose really got on his nerves.

"Well, I might have an idea to this situation of yours." Jose smiled. "We will have a press conference in 2 days, she needs to be there." Jose's cringe worthy smile still stuck. "I have a job proposal for her."

Gajeel looked at him confused, what was he thinking?

* * *

Levy laid on her couch, holding a hot cup of tea in one hand and her latest book in the other. Her father wasn't home yet, knowing full well he was probably at the bar "shooting the shit" like he liked to call it with his buddies. Levy sighed and then put her cup of tea down, kicking her feet onto the couch and opening her book.

"I cant remember the last time I got to read..." Levy sighed, she was always constantly busy. She never had time for herself anymore.

 **Knock Knock**

The sound of knocking at her front door jolted her from her peace, she wasn't expecting anyone over; she didn't want to face anyone after her horrible day at work. Levy placed her book down and walked toward the door, she was in nothing more than oversized sweat pants and an old Fairy Tail University sweater from her college days. She wasn't in any condition for company, taking a deep breathe she opened the door. She was then greeted by a tall dark haired man with iron studs and one hell of a sexy smirk, those piercing red eyes; his muscular body leaning against her door frame.

"Well, glad to know your alive." He said, his voice alone made her heart race. "You know, usually when someone you're supposed to call back." He chuckled.

Levy shook her head from the thoughts of him and then rolled her eyes at his comments; she was not in the mood for his smart mouth today.

"Gajeel, please just go home." Levy was about to close the door, when he then wedged his foot between it and the door frame. "Please, I want to be left alone."

Gajeel huffed. "Look, I want to make things right." He said.

Levy almost stumbled at his words.

"Why?" She spat out, why did he even care?

"D-don't ask me questions I don't really have solid answers to yet...ok?" He wasn't even sure why he cared for her well being so much himself, this was out of character for him.

"Um...ok." Levy stuttered.

"Can I come in?" Gajeel asked. "Its kind of cold out here."

"Uh, sure." Levy opened the door again and watched as he walked inside.

"Look, I-I'm sorry about all this tabloid bullshit." Gajeel scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah.." Levy didn't really know what to say. "It's not really you're fault."

"Yes, it is." Gajeel interjected. "Because of who I am..." He dropped his head.

Levy placed her hand on his arm, she didn't want him to feel like all of this was his fault; unfortunately it was the price to pay for being famous.

Gajeel's body shivered under her touch, as if Levy could feel this reaction she moved her hand away quickly. Being this close to him felt dangerous, especially body contact.

"Look, my manager has a job proposal for you." Gajeel blurted out.

"What, why?" Levy asked, quite shocked.

"Well, I told him what really happened and why you were with me a lot." Gajeel said, sitting down on her couch. "He wants you on my medical team while I travel for fights." He continued.

"But..I have a job and why would he want me?" Levy said.

"Well, I checked in with the hospital today and they said you were on personal leave; I assumed it was because of all the bullshit.." He looked at her. "So I think you have time."

Levy sighed.

"It'll also be a good way to cover up this rumor of us being a couple, great huh?" He said.

"Yeah, great..." She said, wondering if this was a good idea or not.

"Hey, on the bright side you'll get to travel and with a good looking guy no less." He smirked.

Levy rolled her eyes at him, he sure was full of himself.

"Well, let me think about it; I have responsibilities to take care of at home too yeah know." Levy interjected, she worried about her dad being home alone without her to watch out for him.

"Like what?" Gajeel inquired.

"Look, I just do ok?" Levy said annoyed, she didn't want him to know much about her personal life; not yet anyway.

"Fine, sheesh." Gajeel stood up and put his hands up in defeat. "Look, think about it and let me know in two days. I leave at the end of the week." He walked toward the door.

"Ok." Levy said, watching as he turned the door knob and started to walk away.

Gajeel stopped for a moment and turned to look at her. "I hope you agree to it, I liked having you around..." He smirked and then continued to walk toward a Ducati that stood out by the sidewalk.

Levy's heart pounded like crazy inside her chest, did those words really come out of his mouth and why did it feel so good to hear?

 **I hope you all enjoyed, it took me a while to write because I wanted this to be a good one. Please review and let me know! I will update a lot sooner I promise! :3**


End file.
